Transformation
by rnstarr20
Summary: What happens when Hermione is proposed to then finds out that he's going behind her back with Pansy. What will she do to her self, and what will Krum to do to himself?


Chapter 1-

"I hate to see her like this." Ron mumbled to Harry as they watched their best friend look out the window of the compartment as yet another tear slid slowly down her cheek.

"Same here mate, but we can't really help her, she refuses to tell us what the problem is." Harry replied.

The golden trio had just ended their 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They we're finally headed home for the summer holidays. That morning as they were boarding the train to leave, Harry and Ron had caught sight of Hermione crying with already tear stained cheeks. Both were puzzled by this scene and proceeded to ask why she was upset. But in return she refused to tell them.

After about a half hour of watching Hermione slowly cry herself to sleep the door of the compartment slide open to reveal none other then Malfoy and his goons.

"Well, well, if it isn't potty, weasel, and the Mudblood." Malfoy drawled as he lean against the door frame of the compartment.

"What do you want ferret?" Ron sneered at tall blonde standing in the doorway.

"Nothing but you lot to evacuate NOW!" Malfoy drawled and his two goons cracked their knuckles behind him.

"We're not moving for no one, especially you." Harry said while holding back a red faced Ron.

"Well then if you must insist I will personally have you escorted out of this compartment." Malfoy said and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward.

"You do know that you can't scare us." Harry said glaring even more at Malfoy now.

"Well, well, then we'll just have to do better, now won't we?" Malfoy said to his goons and they stepped forward. Each grabbing on to the shirts of the two boys with one fist each and rising them out of their seats. Then walking to the door the threw them out into the hall.  
"Don't for get the Mudblood there." Malfoy said pointing to the sleeping Hermione disgustedly.

"No problem" Goyle one of the two goons said and picked Hermione up as well and threw her as well into the hall with the other two boys.

The compartment door slammed shut as Hermione hit the floor landing right on top of Ron, who was now glaring daggers at the now closed compartment door.

"ouch" Hermione said as she woke up. "why the hell are we out here?" Hermione asked angrily to the two boys now looking at her.

"Well ferret came in and used his goons to throw us out." Ron supplied.

"Okay whatever, lets just find another compartment to sit in." Hermione said as she got up off Ron and dusted herself off and headed down the hall in search of a compartment.

After about 5 minutes of searching they finally found a compartment that was empty and went in and sat down.

"Finally." Ron said as he sat down next to Hermione who had sat down near the window and was now looking out into the darkened sky.

"Hey Hermione what's wrong?" Harry ventured to see if he could finally get an answer.

"It's a long story." Hermione said sitting so she was now facing her best friend that had lived.

"Come on tell your two best friends what's bugging you. We've got plenty of time." Ron supplied entering the new conversation at hand.

"Okay well it all started 2 weeks ago. You know when I started disappearing you guys kept getting all wound up about it. Well I had secretly been meeting Krum outside on the grounds. But anyway so the first night he meets me he says he has something very important to discuss, so then he proposes to me. And of course I said yes, who wouldn't. Yeah who wouldn't. But anyway we continued to see each other at a specific time and place. But then last night as I came out to see him I saw Pansy walking back to the castle, she looked really happy and looked as if she had just been making out with someone. So I just thought that Malfoy and her had been doing it again somewhere out on the grounds like in 5th year. Not that there is a girl besides me and Ginny that he hasn't gotten his way with. But any who I went and found. But when I found him he was drunk and half naked, his lips were swollen and he was going on about how Pansy was a better fucker than I had ever been. So then I finally kissed him for the first time and left. The only kiss that I had ever given him, so anyway I wrote him this morning and decided that we shouldn't be together any longer. He hasn't replied yet." Hermione finally finished and the two boys just sat there and stared at her.

"Wow, I'm so sorry that happened to you." Ron said as he gave Hermione a large hug, then Harry joined in.

The rest of the trip to King Cross Station was silent.


End file.
